Haunted Farm
by StoryWriter98
Summary: This is a horror story. The teens go to a haunted farm and have some gory encounters. Will be updated. R&R ! xx Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I have not completed my other story but I had this idea so I thought I would write this one first. If you have not seen the announcement I made please go the my story Mend My Broken Heart? Enjoy! ****J**

**Couples: Rachel/Puck, Sam/Santana, Finn/Quinn, Brittany/Artie, Tina/Mike and Kurt/Blaine.**

**Summary: The glee kids go to a deserted farm and things get quite gory! Freaky things go on. It was supposed to be fun not end up like this.**

The glee club were in the choir planning Halloween. After Regniolas a lot of things had changes. Lauren left glee club and Puck heartbroken. Appartnley she liked Finn and was using him to get close to Finn. Puck told go on ahead and make Finn her boyfirend but he would like to see Quinn's face. But Rachel was there for him and soon after they got together. Also Lauren got with Jacob-Ben Israel. Quinn and Finn won prom king and queen as expected. Santana and Sam are still going strong same for Artie and Brittany, Kurt and Blaine and Tina and Mike. They were sitting in glee club Mr Schue had still not arrived, they were making plans for Halloween.

Artie asked, "We should do something crazy. I know this really haunted farm?" The boys agreed and some of the girls looked worried. Like Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn and Brittany. But Santana and Tina were up for it.

Puck said, "Then it's settled, we got to the farm!"

**Yeah, guys this chapter super duper short, but it was like a prolouge. I will try and update soon. But I will not be adding in Finchel for any of those Finchel fans. Byee ! x**

_**StoryWriter98 ;D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is **_**StoryWriter98! **_**This is the new chapter hope you enjoy! Byee! :* Reviews are always a nice boost, also! ;D**

Rachel was walking down the hallwaywith her boyfriend Puck. He was going on about the haunted farm they were heading too. Rachel had a funny feeling about though.

Rachel said, "Noah I'm not sure about this. I am really scared. I am a really strong belivver in ghosts. Do I have to go?"

Puck replied, "Baby, I am macho strong I will be there to protect you don't worry. Nothing will even happen it's just a bit of fun anyways. Something to do ya'know? So are you in? I will protect you," he added at the end. Rachel rolled her eyes, smirked and nodded.

It turns Finn and Quinn were having the same convrasation also. Quinn wasn't so keen on the idea. But she was going for the sake of glee club. It would be like a bounding session, right?

In glee club before Mr Shue arrived they were planning what would go on. Artie said "The farm is really big, seriously you guys. I think we need to go for two days?" The girls who weren't sure about thought oh, great! They were going this weeked fot two days. This is going to be enjoyable!

Puck got a message from Rachel saying; _Hey Noah, free house, dad's away. You want to come over? Rachel x_ Puck didn't give it a second thought. He jumped into his truck and drove to Rachel's. He knew Rachel would have the door open so he walked on in. His girlfriend was at the kitchen counter her back to him. He snaked his arms around her. She turned and kissed his lips softly and giggled. She said "Noah even though I am terrified for this farm trip, at least it will be some quality time with you. It's like couples retreat, right?" Noah chuckled at her and said, "Baby, I told you have nothing to be afraid of at the farm, people just make up those stupid stories. And yes, I suppose you could say it's like couples retreat."

**Yeah so that is the chapter. Next chapter they will visit the farm. I didn't want to go straight into it. I probs won't update till about a few days maybe even more. It's not that I am leaving this story it's just that I have school and stuff. Also to help me with my story writing could you guys please give me ideas on what you would like to happen. I know most of these chapeters are short but there is a reason. I am a teenager who has to attend school and has a social life also. But the chapters might get longer when the madness starts. I will be getting my holidays soon so I will try and write a new chapters. This story will probs end up a Puckleberry one too. So as I said ideas would be so helpful. R&R I much appreciated! Byee ! :* **

_**StoryWriter98**_


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Things will start getting scray soon! I got my school holidays now. So I will probs update sooner.**

Rachel was packing her stuff. She was nervous but excited. Puck was coming to collect her soon. She packed loads of things. She even brought weapons. Such as a knife, hammer and she even took her dad's gun. She saw Puck's truck pull up. She took her bag, hugged her dad's and ran out to be welcomed by Puck's embrace.

He whispered into her ear, "This is going to be so much fun baby." Rachel smiled. She jumped into his truck. She had on a pair of tight jeans an oversized t-shrit, jacket and boots. She thought she would dress more suitable for the occasion. Puck turned he radio on and they drove to the farm. They arrived and saw the rest of glee club. They went to the site were they were staying. Also there was barns where they would sleep.

**Guys I don't think I can continue this story. I am just not feeling it. And you guys do deserve a good story. So I was wondering if any of you guys would like to take over the story and make it amazing? There has to be the couples that I have listed. Please if you would like to take over leave a comment. I am really sorry that I can't do it. I has great potential and I don't want to ruin that. Thank you ! :***


End file.
